


Некрасивая

by ka_mai



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Fest O-57. Рипо! Генетическая Опера. Слепая Мэг | Эмбер Свит. Детство. "Мэг, почему они говорят, что я некрасивая?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некрасивая

Эмбер рассматривает себя в зеркало. Поджимает напомаженные губы, хмурится.  
\- А они говорят, что я некрасивая! - обиженно объявляет она, даже не поворачиваясь в сторону Мэг.  
\- Кто - "они"?  
\- Пави и Лу, будто неясно! - раздражённо бросает Эмбер и принимается драть расчёской длинные волосы.  
Слепая Мэг, шелестя платьем, подходит к туалетному столику.  
\- Позволь, я...  
Эмбер позволяет - как всегда. Пока Мэг осторожно перебирает пряди (сегодня - рыжие), девочка оценивающе вертит головой, хлопает ресницами, приподнимает груди (подарок на недавний день рождения).  
\- Почему они говорят, что я некрасивая? - спрашивает Эмбер, и в её голосе нет ни сомнений, ни грусти - чистое непонимание.  
Потому что ты _некрасивая_ , думает Мэг.  
Потому что в какой-то момент я решила, что у Ротти две дочери, пока ты не заговорила из чужого лица.  
Потому что ты маленькая испорченная дрянь, которая инстинктивно бежит от самой себя, но всегда приходит к самой себе.  
\- Они не правы, - спокойно отвечает Мэг, нежно проводя ладонью по волосам Эмбер. - Ты просто прелесть.


End file.
